Lucas Black (TV Series)
Lucas Black is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak who first appears in Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a survivor in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Lucas' life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than that he may have lived in or near Alexandria at the time the outbreak occurred. Post-Apocalypse Season 5 "Remember" Lucas is first seen watching Rick and his group entering Alexandria. Later, he is seen talking to Rosita. "Try" Lucas is seen present while Rick fights Pete and then yells at Deanna claiming that her way of doing things is done. "Conquer" Lucas is at the hearing and witnesses Reg being killed by Pete, and witnesses Rick executing Pete. He does not speak once in the episode. Season 6 "First Time Again" Lucas is briefly shown in the house with the rest of the town and volunteers to help with Rick's plan. He is present with Tobin and the others when the plan is taking place. "Thank You" Lucas is apart of the group trying to head back to Alexandria. He witnesses Barnes being killed and tries to give hope to the others to get back to Alexandria. He is shown to be a very sarcastic person. When they reach the pet store, he offers to go with Glenn and Nicholas while they try to burn a building to draw the walkers away. He is with Nicholas and Glenn when Nicholas kills Will, the reanimated corpse of the kid he left behind. When walkers surround them, Lucas says to go down the alley and for himself to find a building to burn, basically thinking that he is going to sacrifice himself. Glenn is hesitant but Lucas tells him that he has a wife he needs to get back to. He parts with Glenn and Nicholas and tries to find a building to burn, he runs into several walkers and nearly gets bitten but ends up killing many of them before escaping, he is forced to turn back and find Nicholas and Glenn and he witnesses Nicholas killing himself and then him falling into Glenn, thus killing both Glenn and Nicholas by his eyes. He runs back to the pet store and finds nobody, he keeps running until he finds Rick Grimes, inside the RV that does not start. The two men run back to Alexandria when walkers flood in through both sides of the forest. "Now" Lucas and Rick yell to open the gates and are let in by the townsfolk. Lucas falls over in exhaustion and is questioned by Michonne where Glenn and Nicholas are. Lucas is too exhausted to respond and eventually passes out due to him being exhausted. He wakes up later and tells Maggie that Glenn is dead. He is later seen talking with Maggie often and is even asked by Rick personally to look after her for a bit while Rick tries to keep everything under control. "Heads Up" Rick offers Lucas to help out with his plan to get the walkers away from the fence, and he accepts. He is seen talking with Maggie while she is looking out for Glenn. He is seen later talking with Heath and is seen trying to help Spencer get back in the walls after he does a stupid stunt to get to a car. He is there later witnessing the watch tower collapse on the wall. "Start to Finish" When the walkers flood Alexandria, he helps Maggie get to safety and then heads with Rick, Carl, Ron, Michonne, Gabriel and Deanna. They all help Deanna get up to a couch upstairs Jessie's house. He covers himself in walker blood like the others and is there with Rick and the others going through the heard when Sam calls out for his mom. "No Way Out" Lucas first appears walking with Rick and the others through the herd. He goes to the quarry and back with them, and is there when Sam and Jessie are devoured. Rick chops Jessie's hand off so Carl goes free and then Ron shoots Carl accidentally in the eye. He helps Rick & Michonne get Carl to the infirmary and then goes out to fight the walkers with Rick along with the whole community. In the aftermath, he is seen talking with Glenn. "The Next World" Lucas is seen walking with Maggie before she talks to Enid. He departs from her once Maggie goes to talk to her. "Knots Untie" Lucas first appears in this episode showing up at Rick's house with a gun, pointed at Jesus. He witnesses Michonne and Rick together but doesn't say anything. He is there listening to Jesus tell Rick about his community but does not speak during the conversation. He tells Rick that he will go to the Hilltop with him and they hit the road. He is in the RV trying to get some rest while they drive to the Hilltop. When the group comes across the crash, they go inside the place and rescue the survivors of the crash. Once they arrive at the Hilltop, he is seen giving a dirty look to Gregory and follows the rest of the group to get 'cleaned up'. He is later seen when Ethan returns to deliver a message to Gregory and stabs him. Rick knocks Ethan down and punches him repeatedly. Andy tries to pull Rick off but Abraham tackles him but ends up getting knocked to the ground by Andy, and Andy chokes Abraham until Lucas comes up and grabs Andy by his neck, throws him onto the ground and punches him about five or six times, finally -- Daryl pulls him off and witnesses Rick stabbing Ethan in the neck, and then standing up and saying 'What?' He is seen in the RV later when they head back to Alexandria. He smiles when he sees the picture of Maggie's unborn child and pats Glenn on the shoulder as if saying 'congratulations'. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Lucas will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lucas has killed: *Unnamed child *Unnamed sister (Zombified) *Unnamed niece (Zombified) Appearances Relationships Maggie Greene Lucas is good friends with Maggie and it is shown that he may have feelings with her, he seems to care for her when Glenn is lost after Rick's plan. He looks after her alot and makes sure she's alright. When Glenn returns, he stays away from Maggie a bit but still is around enough to still be friends. Glenn Rhee Lucas first meets Glenn while doing Rick's plan. They seem to share an understanding of each other and are on good terms. He seems to care about Glenn and attempts to lead them away so he can get home to his wife, but that backfires when he is lost to a group of zombies. Lucas, thinking Glenn is dead is sorry about his 'death' and runs back to Alexandria to Rick to inform Maggie. When Glenn returns, Lucas is shocked to see him alive and the two of them start a friendship and after the two month time jump -- the two of them are shown to be good friends and they care for one another. Rick Grimes Lucas and Rick are on good terms and Rick sees him as someone he can trust. He also is very appreciative of him looking after Maggie after Glenn had been lost to the herd. Daryl Dixon Although Daryl and Lucas haven't actually talked before, they seem to be on good terms. Daryl pulls Lucas off of Andy after laying a beatdown on him. Michonne Lucas and Michonne are on good terms. He reveals to her that he had killed a kid before just as he had to kill Ron and the two of them have an understanding of one another. Abraham Ford The two seem to have an understanding of each other. They do not talk much but the two trust one another and are on good terms. When Lucas beats up Andy for choking Abraham, he gets defensive and threatens to hurt him again if he tries to kill another one of the Alexandria group. Abraham sees to appreciate this. Rosita Espinosa Lucas seems to care for Rosita, when she first arrived at Alexandria the two of them talked and Lucas had gotten drunk and touched her. She was angry at this and did not talk to him for a few days. A few days later, Lucas apologized to her while she was looking after Tara's injury. She seemed to appreciate that and accept his apology. After that, the two of them had not talked to one another much but seem to be on good terms. He seems to still be attracted to her, but is aware that she is in a relationship with Abraham, who he is friends with. Jessie Anderson Lucas and Jessie seem to be on good terms. He isn't very affected by her death but he still cared for her and felt sorry about her with her husband. Aaron Lucas and Aaron are good friends. Aaron was the one who brought Lucas to Alexandria. For that, Lucas is very appreciative. The two are good friends. Spencer Monroe Lucas thinks Spencer is somewhat of an idiot, but they are considered friends. Heath Lucas and Heath are good friends and care for one another. The two understand each other and are on good terms. Lucas trusts Heath alot due to them knowing each other since Lucas had arrived in Alexandria. Deanna Monroe Lucas and Deanna were on good terms. At first, they didn't get along due to Lucas and his mental state at the time when he arrived at Alexandria. Deanna gave him several chances and Lucas appreciates that. He feels sorry about her death. Trivia Category:Series Regular Category:Also Starring Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters